


Tease

by penpenhooray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pureblood Harry, Anal Sex, Draco wants the D, Engagement, Flirting, Harry is an animal when he wants, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Draco, high society - Freeform, noble harry, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Harry Potter is Lord of the House of Black and Savior of the Wizarding World. Few things make him lose control.</p><p>His intended's constant flirtations with other alphas was one.</p><p>Draco loves it when his alpha loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given the prompt for Drarry ABO A!Harry and O!Draco by herethegay
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There were few things in the world that could get under the skin of one Harry Potter, Alpha Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Order of Merlin: First Class, and Savior of the Wizarding world. After facing life and death situations, toppling corrupt governments, and destroying dictators, there weren’t many things that could make Lord Potter want to throw his flute of champagne across the floor and fly into a homicidal rage in the middle of the Ministry of Magic Solstice Ball.

And one of those such things happened to be situated on the chaise lounge in one of the ballroom alcoves.

Several young alphas were crowded around the chaise, practically reeking of pre-rut pheromones in the presence of a beautiful omega. And normally, Harry couldn’t give a damn about a bunch of pups scrambling for any omega they could get their hands on.

Except it wasn’t just _any o_ mega.

In the center of the alpha mob was Draco Malfoy, Omega jewel of the Black family.

In short, he was Harry’s responsibility, as well as his intended.

 _He_ _’s doing this on purpose…_ Harry sighed, taking a sip of his champagne as he descended the staircase. Draco loved attention, and coming into his omega status had only made his drama queen nature worse. 

Sure enough, Draco was doing all he could to keep the young alpha’s enthralled: batting his eyes, a coy nibble of his lips, brushing his hand across his pulse in the soft flesh of his neck. Each move was carefully planned and the alphas lapped it up like sweet wine.

Then Draco’s eyes met Harry, and a smirk tugged at his lips.

 _Cheeky brat_ _…_ Harry school his expression from showing annoyance, though he did raise his free hand, gesturing for Draco to come to him.

Draco only responded by smiling coyly, and giving a minuscule shake of his head.

 _Always wanting to do things the hard way_ _…_ Harry sighed, passing his glass to a server as he walked by. With even, deliberate steps, Harry made his way to where his defiant ward was seated.

“Evening, gentlemen.” Harry greeted the alphas with all the grace he could manage. “So nice of you to keep my Draco company.”

Upon seeing the Conqueror of the Dark Lord, the alphas were quick to back off of their attentions to Draco. Harry couldn’t help but smirk, placing a hand on the back of Draco’s neck, “I hope I’m not interrupting, but I’m afraid I need to speak to Draco in private.”

Harry didn’t wait for them to respond, he had practically helped Draco to his feet and walked him away from the crowds.

“You’re no fun, Harry…” Draco chuckled,swaying his hips slightly as they walked.

Harry didn’t respond, simply turning to guide Draco away from the main ballroom and down one of the many hallways of the Ministry.

Draco was still giving Harry grief when he led both of them into an unoccupied washroom. Harry used the moment in which he locked the door and cast a silencing spell to take a calming breath.

After that, he struck.

Draco was cut mid-sentence as Harry bodily forced him against the wall, the blond’s chest hitting the wall roughly.

“Harry!” Draco gasped once he was able to get his breath back, “What the hell are you doing?”

“You know exactly what I’m doing, you little tart.”

There was a low growl that emanated from the alpha, causing Draco to tremble. Whether it was from fear or from excitement remained to be seen.

Harry grabbed both of Draco’s slender wrists, pinning them to the wall above the blond’s head easily with one hand. As Harry’s free hand began to stroke down  Draco’s stomach, “You just can’t help yourself, can you Draco?”

A bright red blush crept across Draco’s cheeks, “Harry…”

“What’s this, acting coy all of a sudden?” Harry smirked, allowing his hand to wander along the insides of Draco’s thighs.

The only response from Draco was a shaky gasp.

“What were you going to do with all those alphas, hm?” Harry murmured in Draco’s ear, palming Draco’s clothed crotch, “Were you going to make them fight over who got to sink their knot into your tight hole? Or were you intending on taking them all, just one knot after another until your cock-hungry cunt oozes with slick and seed?”

Harry could smell the scent of arousal in the air as Draco keened, arcing back to rub his ass to Harry’s crotch. The seat of Draco’s slacks was already damp from omega slick, much to Harry’s amusement.

Draco groaned, “Damn you, Potter…”

“Not so cheeky now, are you?” Harry made quick work of Draco’s belt, undoing the button and zipper before letting the slacks pool around Draco’s knees. The Wizarding Savior couldn’t help but chuckle when he realized that Draco was wearing nothing underneath.

Harry grinned, taking the opportunity to fondle the small nub of Draco’s cock, which was already dripping with precum, “Little sleaze.”

“Fuck you…” Draco hissed, bucking into Harry’s hand.

“I think you might have our positions confused, my dear Draco.” Harry began to nibble on the back of Draco’s neck.

As Harry drug his teeth across the sensitive skin covering Draco’s bonding gland, the blond let loose a low guttural moan, his entire body quivering with want.

The sound was music to Harry’s ears, seemingly traveling directly to his cock, wakening the beast from dormancy.

Draco, feeling the hot flesh hardening against his ass, was quick to react, writhing against Harry to rub his slick covered hole against Harry cock. He keened once more, releasing a flood of omega hormones in attempt to entice the virile alpha into mating.

It was a primal omega instinct that Draco rarely submitted to, and Harry _loved_ it.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry took his hand off Draco’s cock and quickly undid the button of his own slacks and rearranged his briefs in order to let his own cock spring free, erect and turgid. Draco began to whine as Harry began to rub the length of his cock between the firm cheeks of the omega’s ass.

“Harry…” Draco panted, pressing back to get more skin-on-skin contact with his intended, “Don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Harry growled in Draco’s ear, making a point to prod Draco’s puckered hole, causing a gush of slick to trickle down the cleft and drip off Draco’s balls, “Use your words…”

Draco didn’t respond right away, lost in a series of whines and pants. Harry could hear scratching from where Draco’s fingernails were scratching against the wall as they furled and unfurled. Harry prodded once more, nearly breaching the entrance with his tip.

A sob escaped Draco’s lips, “Don’t tease me!” He gasped, “Just fuck me already!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“ _FUCK YOU!_ _”_

“What was that?”

“ _PLEASE!_ ”

It was honestly a good thing that Draco submitted so quickly, Harry only had so much control. As it was, Harry nearly smashed Draco through the wall with the force of his thrust.

Draco arched his back to a near impossible degree, mouth open in a silent scream as he threw his head back.

Harry knew Draco was beautiful. Anyone with eyes knew that he was the picture of omega grace, beauty, and charm. The Wizarding World knew him as a member of the calm, cool, and collected Malfoy clan. A picture of pureblooded sophistication.

But honestly, it was moments like this, when Draco was a mess of nerves and all composure lost in the throes of passion, that Harry found Draco absolutely _breathtaking._ If he could, he’d spent eternity buried to the hilt in Draco’s flawless flesh.

Draco was not so willing to savor the moment so much. Before long, the omega was grinding against Harry’s crotch, desperate for friction, “Move, damnit!”

“So demanding…” Harry chuckled, pulling out nearly all of the way, before slamming right back into the hole.

The pace was downright bruising. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin on skin, labored breaths, grunts, moans, and a great deal of whining (from Draco, of course). With every thrust, Harry could feel the pressure building at his base, his knot growing and swelling as he neared his completion.

Draco was close as well, if the way Draco’s channel was tightly gripping Harry’s cock. Every time Harry’s knot would pass through Draco’s entrance, the pucked muscle would catch and try to cling to it, desperate to keep it in place. Every muscle in the omega’s being was begging Harry to fill him with his seed and breed him.

And Harry was more than willing to oblige. With one last thrust, Draco’s passage was filled with alpha seed, Harry’s knot keeping the two of them locked in place.

Harry smiled tiredly, “Maybe I should just keep you on my knot, it’ll keep you from running off.”

Draco scoffed (though it came out as huff), “Maybe one of those other alphas would let me finish.”

“How foolish of me,” Harry murmured, moving his hand holding Draco’s wrists (the other hand was the only thing keeping the omega from collapsing on the floor) and moving slowly down to Draco’s neglected cock.

Omega cocks were not the same as Alpha’s, it wasn’t simply the matter of jerking it until orgasm was reached. No, it was far more delicate to the touch, it required good hands.

Harry had good hands.

He traced feather-light caresses down the short length, feeling its warmth and racing pulse. It was practically throbbing, and Harry had barely touched it.

The first real touch came when Harry toyed with the tip gently, using the pads of his fingers to smear the precum in circles around the head.

The breathy sigh-turned-moan that escaped Draco was Harry’s cue that he was on the right track.

Harry’s ministrations continued as the alpha took his cues from his omega’s body. A moan here, tightening of the sphincter around Harry’s knot there. Soon, Draco laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder, eyes closed and his breathing reduced to gasps and moans. He didn’t last long after that, squirts of sterile cum erupting from the omega.

“Any alpha could slam their knot into you until they came,” Harry growled in Draco’s ear, milking Draco’s orgasm from his exhausted body. “But who’s only one who knows where to touch you, who can make your cock drip like your cunt?”

Draco gave a pitiful mew, shivering violently, “You…”

“Say again?”

“You…Alpha.” Draco quivered, channel tightening around Harry’s knot and bringing forth a new flood of seed from the Alpha.

After one last groan, Harry smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco’s cheek, “You know there are other ways to get my attention, right darling?”

Draco smiled in response, his face still red and his hair in disarray, “I do. But this was really fun…”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You really are a tart.” He shook his head, “You realize, after the wedding, you won’t be able to flirt as shamelessly? Everyone will know you belong to me.”

“They already do, I can only get the stupid ones to flirt with me.” Draco pouted.

“Well no one gets to have you but me.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, I don't know why I made Harry a pureblood noble in this fic, but I liked the idea of an AU where Harry was one suave bamf.
> 
> This smut took me much longer to write than I had hoped. I blame being sick!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
